Heroes? Us? Yeah Right!
by Takkun-chan and Chi-chan
Summary: Two 'normal' girls get sucked into the game of Zelda OoT. But they find out a little more about themselves that they would have expected. Read and REview! PleasE?
1. Chapter 1

**A(s)/N: Heya! Welcome to the co-written fanfic '...Heros? Us? Yeah right'! This first chapter is for my character, and the next will be for Takkun's character! n.n okay. First chapter, is abotu my character, and how she gets in the game OoT! Next one's for Takkun's character. Shhhh. Now, read and enjoy**

* * *

"This is insanely boring! Can we just gooo home now?" A short, blonde haired girl asked, dragging her feet behind black haired her parents as they went shopping. Shopping being the dreaded and insanely boring thing the girl was talking about. She dragged her feet more, until her mother smacked her upside the head. "Stand up like a young lady Chelsie!" She said harshly. 

"What if I don't wanna stand up Mom?" The girl, Chelsie, mumbled, earning another smack upside the head from her mother.

"Dear. Don't be so mean. We're in a store for Pete's sake." Chelsie's father said, gently putting his arm around his wife.

"But… she's a young lady now. She just doesn't act like it…" Her mother whispered. "What are we gonna do with her?" She sighed, closing her eyes.

Chelsie sighed. Why? Because! She was a tom boy. She liked to do pretty much everything guys did. Except go swimming without her shirt on… and some other stuff. She glared up at her parents, her baby blue eyes fierce. So what if she was fourteen years old?! SHE WAS FOURTEEN! Shouldn't she have a right about doing what she liked?! She wasn't a six year old anymore. She adjusted her baseball cap and followed her parents around more. The day… was gonna be terrible…

"FINALLY WE'RE HOME!" Came a yell as the black and blonde haired family arrived home. The yell came from the short, blonde tom boy quickly jumped up and raced to her room, rushing in, and slamming the door and flopping onto her navy blue bed. She didn't even bother stripping down to change into more comfy clothes, rather than her tight pants and shirt. She could just see the guys. Whistling and shit. "Hey baby!" It disgusted her. She'd probably just yell at them to "Shut the hell up." She sighed, fumbling for her MP3 player on her dresser. "Where…." She mumbled. She sat up on her bed and looked around for it. "Great gosh…" She muttered, lifting up random items and looking under them. "My MP3 player…" She glared around. Great. Now her MP3 player was missing. She growled quietly to herself. Perfect.

"Chelsie! Come down here and empty the trash! Then eat your dinner and go to bed!" Came the ooooh so annoying voice of her mother, floating through the hall and into her room. She groaned.

"Yeah yeah." Chelsie muttered, getting up off her bed and going down stairs. She turned the corner around to the kitchen as she saw her parents… kissing and being all lovey dovey… She started to dry heave as they started making out. "Hey!" She cried out. "EW!" She covered her eyes, quickly gathering up the trash quickly. "Lemme get out of here first! You nasties!" She quickly left the room, with the trash and her dinner, being smart enough to grab it so she wouldn't have to come back for it. She chucked the trash into  
the trash bin and rushed upstairs before she could see her parents making out in the kitchen again.

Once up in her room, she sat around… eating her dinner. Which really wasn't great considering that she couldn't fix it up to be better in the kitchen. She groaned. "What was  
just… gross…" She looked down at her food, and dumped the rest in the trash, her appetite dying upon remembering her parents making out. She kicked around her soccer ball a bit, then deciding that was too boring, got on the computer. Even though she was supposed to be in bed. Deciding that being on the computer wasn't a bright idea, considering that her parents could catch ehr on it and she'd be killed, she began the search for her MP3 player so she could listen to it while lying on her bed. She flipped over stuff, seraching, and not finding. She groaned, looking around for her MP3 player more. _"Where the hell is it?!"_ _She thought, looking under her bed for the missing MP3 player. _After several hours of searching for the stupid thing, she gave up. She looked around, sitting on her bed. "Where…?" She mumbled. After thinking for another moment, she tapped her chin.

"All right dear. Come on. Time for bed." The voice of Chelsie's mother floated through her closed bedroom door. Chelsie froze. Was she talking to her father… or her? "Come on David." Came her mother's voice again. She sighed lightly. She was talking to her father, not her. It would've been one hell of a lot of trouble if she had been caught awake three hours after she had been sent to bed.

"Whew," she whispered, pulling out her Xbox and a couple of games. She paused. Playing games immediately would not be bright, because her parents could catch her. She sighed. Why did she have to be the night owl of the family? She could never sleep at night. There was something about it that just... fasinated her. It was like she was attracted to something that was in the night, the black, the darkness. SHE WAS THE NOCTURNAL/NIGHT OWL OF THE FAMILY! The rest of her family were all early birds. Then again, that worked to her advantage because her parents fell asleep quickly, while she, Chelsie, did not. She could swear she wasn't even related to them, having blonde hair while they had black, and them being early birds and her a night owl. She paused, then decided that staying awake and just sitting around would be the brightest idea. She sat around, for a long while. Several hours came and went, Chelsie grabbing up a pencil and paper to pass time by drawing. Lots of doodles. Stick figures, flowers (which she wasn't fond of) and some bloody, gory stick figures.

Once she had finally noticed that time had flown by and her parents were long asleep, she got up and on the computer. Loading up PC games, she played away, most bloody, gory violent games. Competitive girl. She cursed quietly as she was killed on her online games... repeatedly. Two hours flew by, and she stopped, bored of it now (and sick of being killed) before grabbing up some more time to surf the net. She paused in her net surfing as a message popped up. One of her friends was IMing her.

_FMAfreak: hey blood_

_Blood Angel: hey freak_

_FMAfreak: HEY! not nice!!!!!_

_Blood Angel: plenty nice_

_FMAfreak: wanna hear about my new fav game?_

_Blood Angel: sure…_

_LinkLuver: okay! it's called 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'_

_Blood Angel: 1) Your name changed. hooker XD jkin 2) continue about Time of Ocarina_

_LinkLuver: 1) awesome 2) Ocarina of Time_

_Blood Angel: whatever continue. What do you have to do on it?_

_LinkLuver: okay, so you play this guy who's name is Link. And you have to save the country of Hyrule from this guy named Ganondorf. And you have to save the princess of Hyrule too._

Chelsie sighed. _"Sounds cheesy all ready…" she thought._ She could all ready picture it.

**  
CHEESY!  
**

__

LinkLuver: sounds awesome doesn't it! I knew you'd like it! Lemme show you some screenshots from the game!

Chelsie stared at the computer screen. **Screenshots?!** "What!? Wait! No! Gah!"

_Blood Angel: Hey! Wai…_

Chelsie groaned as she found herself looking at tons of screenshots. Of the game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. People with pointy ears? So this Link guy… you played him in the game.. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pointy ears. Sounds typical. And cheesy.Be/play the knight, save the princess from the evil bad guy… so lame sounding. So… cliché. There was one screenshot in front of a giant tree. In the text box it said something about the Tree being called the 'Deku Tree'. "THAT TREE HAS A FACE!!!" She shouted, pointing at the picture. No one else heard her because they were 'really heavy sleepers'. Unlike her. This game was really cliché… and it was **REALLY LAME! **She even bet that there were unicorns in there! There was already fairies and talking tree! What else?! Talking fish?!? Wait, don't answer that she didn't really want to know much. She wouldn't even play it. It was tooo lame.

_  
LinkLuver: Doesn't it look awesome!?_

_  
Blood Angel: oh… yeah n.n;_

_  
LinkLuver: here, listen to this!_

Chelsie sat there, bored out of her mind, as her friend got whatever she wanted her to listen to.

_  
LinkLuver: there, here it is._

Chelsie put her head in her hands as she waited for it to play whatever it was gonna play. She looked around, then froze as the song started. It was… mesmerizing. She sat up,  
no longer hunched over with her head in her hands. The song… the music… it was beautiful, amazing…

_  
Blood Angel: are you serious? This is from the game?_

_  
LinkLuver: yeah. Wanna know what part?_

_  
Blood Angel: YES! Is there anything to go with it?_

This song, this music… it felt so natural to her. She closed her eyes, absorbing in the music.

_  
LinkLuver: This is the Shadow Temple. Music that goes with it would be music from the well and the song that warps you to the Shadow Temple._

_  
Blood Angel: Shadow temple, eh?_

_  
LinkLuver: yeah_

Chelsie grinned to herself, leaning back in her chair and putting her hands behind her head.

_  
Blood Angel: Send the songs over. I want them. I'll listen to them… a lot_

_  
LinkLuver: sure thing!_

Chelsie waited for the songs with patience. The game was lame, but this music was just… awesome. She couldn't even describe how it made her feel. Once receiving the songs,  
she burned them to a disk and placed it in her CD player.

_  
Blood Angel: thanks. Hey. I'm gonna go to bed now. Bye!_

_  
LinkLuver: no problem! Night! Ttyl!_

Chelsie smiled a bit, turning off her computer and turning on her CD player, playing the songs that made her feel undescribable. A good undescribable. She glanced at the time.

5 o' clock.

  
AM

She sighed. Typical. She always stayed up late. Talk about a night owl. She stripped down and put on her pj's, crawling into bed slowly. She snuggled in, getting all comfy under her covers. Closing her eyes... and listening to the wonderful music... and drifting off to sleep.

With **no** idea about **what…**

Was **about to happen…**

* * *

A little while after the blonde girl fell asleep, a little purple ball of light floated over to her, hovering over her face. "So this is the Shadow one..." the ball muttered to itself. "Geez. Her room seems more like water. I hope ChuCha has found the Water one. Once (s)he has found her, we can take them to the Kokiri forest to help Navi and Link out." The ball sighed. Circling the sleeping girl, the ball became more and more sure that she was the Shadow one that the Deku Tree had told it about. It least expected the Shadow one to be a girl. It thought the Shadow one would be a guy. Girls are just... too weak, fragile. "Hmm..." The ball circled her more. "I can feel it. She is the Shadow one. I should bring her to the Kokiri forest now. The color of her tunic will be decided when we get to the forest." The ball looked around, delicate fairy wings moving ever so slightly to keep the fairy aloft. "Sykel uv dra kuttaccac, Teh, Vynuna, yht Hyoni. Dnyhcbund dra Crytuf uha yht y canjyhd uv dra Knayd Tagi Dnaa du Dra Gugene Vunacd. (1)" The fairy uttered, transporting both the Shadow one and itself to the Kokiri forest. 

Once in the Kokiri forest, the little fairy pondered about the tunic. Green? Dark purple? Black? It couldn't decide. Green was the color of the Kokiri, but dark purple or black would show that she was the Shadow one. It sighed. It wanted the Shadow one to look her best, since it was gurading her, but it just couldn't decide on the tunic.

"I see you found the Shadow one, Edo." Came a voice, interuptting the fairy's thoughts. It turned, meeting face to face with Navi.  
"Hey Navi..." the fairy muttered.  
"Edo. It's almost time for me to get Link and bring him to the Deku Tree. Do you know about ChuCha's progress on finding the Water one?" Navi questioned. The purple fairy, Edo, shook his head.  
"No. I haven't been in contact with ChuCha since the Deku Tree sent us to find the Shadow and Water ones." Navi groaned at this.  
"Then we can only hope that ChuCha finds the Water one and gets them here before morning." Edo nodded slowly.  
"I assume that Link is having that nightmare he's been having. Correct?" Navi nodded her head.  
"That same nightmare for the past week." Edo shook his head.  
"Poor kid. All the other Kokiri are having happy dreams while he's having a nightmare." He paused as the Shadow one let out a whimper. "You think she might be having the same dream? Or do you think something's up?" Navi shrugged her shoulders lightly.  
"We can't know. But here's a question. Is she Hylian or of the Shadow people, the Sheikah?"  
"We'll find out in time." Edo murmured. He looked down at the Shadow one. "Hey. What color tunic do you think she should have? Green, dark purple, or black? Purple or black would put her being the Shadow one, but Link's in green, as well as all the other Kokiri." Navi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"We want something that shows who she is. We'll give her a choice between purple and black." She crossed her arms and had both eyebrows raised at him. "Since when do you care about the color of one's tunic, Edo?" She smirked as he looked at her with surprise and wide eyes.  
"!" He flew back a bit from her. "Eh?!" He turned away, crossing his arms. "Shut up Navi!" He growled. "I am just the Shadow one's guardian! Like you're Link's! I'm just here to provide advice and watch over her! I'm technically supposed to be some Kokiri's fairy! But I get to be the adviser and guardian of the Shadow one! I like what I've got!" He glared at her. "Now let's just wait for ChuCha to show up with the Water one!" Navi nodded slowly.  
"That's the first bright thing you've said in a while. Yes. Let's wait for them." Edo glared at her for her first smart thing in a while comment.

"SHUT UP!!!"

* * *

**  
A/N:  
****1) Magic of the Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru. Transport the Shadow one and a servant of the Great Deku Tree to The Kokiri Forest. **

That's what the dear, purple fairy Edo said.

Edo:(glares at Chi) Shut up.

Chi: (grins) No.

Edo: (glares and turns to face her with hostile look on his face) I SAID SHUT UP!

Anyways. Read... and Review please!! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYAZ!!! I'm Takkun-chan!!! And this ish meh chapter!!! I hope you guys like it... I hate the beginning though... it's too long... but I didn't wanna type 'Hirarii was a the mall, three hours later she was back home' ... that would have been STUPID!**

**

* * *

**

A female, with long brown hair that had a tint of red in it along with some blond highlights, down to the middle of her back, walked quietly through her local mall. Her icy blue eyes dodged around every store and then they glanced among her friends, who were talking about stupid things.

This female's name was Hirarii, she was fifteen years old, and she was a tomboy. Hirarii had her PSP with her, playing games and listening to music, as her and her "friends" walked throughout the mall.

"Right, Hirarii?" one of Hirarii's friends said.

Hirarii pulled the right earpiece out of her ear, "Hm?" she asked, not really caring what was going on. All she wanted was to visit EB Games and a bookstore, to buy more videogames and maybe a few manga.

"Gosh Hirarii, you never pay attention anymore," one of the female friends said, with a disgusting look on her face.

Hirarii just looked away, putting the right earpiece back into her ear. Hirarii noticed that they were at Hot Topic, so she slowly wandered away from everyone, looking at T-Shirts of Happy Bunny, Cheese from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and some of Bleach, Inuyasha, and FullMetal Alchemist. Hirarii still listened to the music on her PSP.

After picking out two Happy Bunny shirts, three Cheese shirts, and five anime shirts, she went to the register and bought them, it costed about 60 dollars, about ten dollars apiece. Hirarii looked back towards where her friends were, and saw that they were not there.

Hirarii smirked, and gave a small laugh. She walked out of the store, with the bag on her left wrist, and her PSP in both hands, listening to 'Crazy Bitch' by Buck Cherry. She walked towards the elevator and looked at the map of the mall.

EB Games was pretty close to her, but the bookstore was upstairs and on the other side of the building. Hirarii sighed but then was okay with it, her parents wouldn't be here for another two hours. Hirarii started walking to EB Games, not really caring what ever happened to her friends.

As Hirarii walked into EB Games a few of the people waved to her, and she waved back. She was constantly in EB Games buying new games. She thought about what platform she hadn't bought anything for, recently. Hirarii pictured her PS2 in her head. Then she walked up to the PS2 section, she didn't even look at the movie titled games, those usually sucked.

Hirarii looked over towards the Role Playing games. She picked out a random one, then read the cover 'Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition'. Hirarii smirked; she had heard loads about this game. Some of the cut scenes could us a little work, but if you beat the game, you can unlock some stuff, and have the ability to choose if Dante had his red jacket, or just a bare chest.

Hirarii held the video game and smirked, 'Hell yes! I am SO buying this!' she thought to herself. Hirarii bought it to the register.

"Hey Hirarii, Will this be all for today?" the male at the cashier asked Hirarii.

Hirarii smiled nicely, "Yup," she changed the song on her PSP to, 'Ignite' by T.M. Revolution. After she paid the twenty dollars, Hirarii walked out of the store with the EB Game bag on her left wrist, along with the Hot Topic bag.

Hirarii set off towards the bookstore. Every once in a while she bumped into someone because she was too busy trying to kill someone on her PSP. Hirarii was so caught up in her game that she even walked past her friends. Who watched her, laughing a little bit about not Hirarii not even noticing that they were there.

Eventually, after taking a few wrong turns, and passing it once, she finally found the bookstore. Hirarii walked straight to the manga section. Hirarii looked through a few different manga titles; Bleach, Air, Zero, and some other random ones. She read a few pages of every book she picked up. And she probably picked out most of the books.

It took her about an hour to decide which ones she was going to buy. Hirarii met a few people, and they discussed their favorite titles. Hirarii took about ten different books to the register, and paid about ninety dollars for all the books. Most of them were around nine dollars apiece. Hirarii walked out of the bookstore quietly still listening to her music.

Hirarii sat down on one of the seats outside of the store. Hirarii looked at the time on her PSP; she had about a half hour until she could go home. Hirarii began a new video game, a shooter one. Hirarii wasn't really all that good at shooters. She was constantly dying, and that made her mad. But eventually it was time for her to meet up with her mom.

Hirarii got up and started to walk to the entrance where Hirarii's mom told Hirarii to meet her. Hirarii and her mom exchanged greetings. The car ride home was mostly spent in silence. Hirarii spent most of the ride home looking out the window, watching the trees as they passed by.

When Hirarii got home, she quickly ran up to her room, and fell directly onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She then looked around her room. Hirarii had a lot of anime and video game related stuff.

"A nice RP would be a nice way to end today… I guess…," Hirarii said, as she sat up and walked straight for her computer in her room. She turned her computer on, and sat there while it started-up. Hirarii connected to the internet quickly, and then opened up Windows Live Messenger.

Hirarii looked at her friends list, _Hmm… I guess I could RP with __Bukimari…_

Takkun-chan says:

**HIYAZ!!! Wanna RP or something?**

Bukimari says:

**Yeah, sure… I'm bored anyways…**

Takkun-chan says:

**YAY!!!**

Bukimari says:

**I started one**** a little bit ago, no one joined it so you can… Find an elf pic though…**

Hirarii sighed, then opened a new Internet Explorer, and typed in Google. And then clicked the 'Images' button. 'Elf,' she typed and then hit enter. Hirarii looked through eight pages before she found a good picture. It was a picture of a boy elf, with a green tunic and hat on, playing an ocarina. It looked like fan art, but it was good fan art, and it was better than nothing.

Takkun-chan says:

**I found a pic!!!**

Bukimari says:

**Okay, let me see it…**

Takkun-chan says:

**Alright… I sent it**

Bukimari says:

**You used Link…?**

Takkun-chan says:

**Link?**

Bukimari says:

**You don't know Link? From the Legend of Zelda games…?**

Takkun-chan says:

**No… should I…?**

Bukimari says:

**Only if you call yourself a gamer! The Legend of Zelda games are the best games out there!! … Your picture looks like it comes from the Ocarina of Time…**

Takkun-chan says:

**Ocarina of Time, eh…?**

Bukimari says:

**nods Yup!**

Takkun-chan says:

**Hm… You don't mind if I use it though, right…?**

Bukimari says:

**Nope! Go ahead and use it**

Takkun-chan says:

**Thanks!**

Hirarii heard her mom yelling at her to get off the computer and go to bed, because it was already twelve o'clock.

"Just a second mom!!! I'll get off in a moment!" Hirarii yelled down to her mom.

Takkun-chan says:

**Hey… after I finish my post I gotta go… parents… . **

Bukimari says:

**Alright, I reply to your post after you ****leave**** or whatever…**

Takkun-chan says:

**Okiez, I'm on it!**

Hirarii started to reply to the RP, it took her about ten minutes to come up with around a thousand words. Hirarii clicked 'Post', and then sighed. _Damn… now I gotta go to sleep…, _Hirarii thought to herself.

Takkun-chan says:

**Okiez, I posted… . **

Bukimari says:

**Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then…**

Takkun-chan says:

**sigh well, BUH-BYEZ!!! I'll see ya later!**

Bukimari says:

**okay, bye-bye!**

Hirarii sighed as she signed offline, and then she turned her computer off. Hirarii went to her bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and but on her baggy Renji, from Bleach, shirt on, with a pair of baggy black pants.

Hirarii jumped into her bed, and pulled the blue blanket, over her shoulder, and hugged it tight. She turned onto her side, and started thinking about this 'Legend of Zelda' stuff. Soon she was fast asleep.

A few hours later a small fairy appeared in her room.

"This must be the Water one," the small fairy said out loud. The fairy was a male fairy, but it also had a feminine touch to him. His long soft white hair went down to the middle of his back. His eyes matched Hirarii's, icy blue. The fairy had numerous tattoos all over his body. He had a small piece of black fabric, which acted like a tube top, but it only went half way down his chest. And he also had black gloves that came up to his elbows, but finger parts of the gloves were cut off. He had what looked like a black skirt on, but there were a pair of dark blue short underneath it. The skirt only went around twenty-five percent down his thigh. He had black boots on that went a little less than half way up his legs. This fairy's name was ChuCha.

ChuCha flew up close to the Water one's face, "Sykel uv dra kuttaccac, Teh, Vynuna, yht Hyoni. Dnyhcbund dra Crytuf uha yht y canjyhd uv dra Knayd Tagi Dnaa du Dra Gugene. (1)," the little fairy mumbled. He had forgotten the word, 'Vunacd.'

The two were transported into the middle of the Kokiri Forest. "AH! This isn't right!" ChuCha yelled. ChuCha flew around quickly, "I know where we are… but I can't lift the Water one" ChuCha sighed, as he sat down on the Water one's stomach, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**Review please!!! 3**

_ChuCha: Please...? puppy eyes_

**AWW!!! You can't resist THAT face!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers. Takkun chan has disappeared, and so this one can't be continued, which is why it hasn't been updated. There's another version, but not written with Takkun-chan. I hope you guys take care to read it, cause it's gonna be fun and awesome. It is co-written, and the other author and I are very interested and wanting to take this the whole way. We've been coming up with tons of different ideas! The beginning concept is the same though still, so don't worry. The Shadow one will still be there! Though she'll have more companions and the Water one won't be Takkun's, sadly. Also in the new version the Shadow one and the others are also refered to as the (example) Guardian of the Shadow. They're Guardians of their respective temples. I hope you come and read n.n and enjoy of course!**


End file.
